Avesso
by Jessy Snape
Summary: DracoHarry - Harry quer uma decisão da parte de Draco.


Disclaimer: HP e Cia. não me pertencem, são da Tia J.K. Essa fic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo.  
  
Avesso – Jorge Vercilo  
  
Nós já temos encontro marcado  
  
Eu só não sei quando  
  
Se daqui à dois dias  
  
Se daqui à mil anos  
  
Com dois canos pra mim apontados  
  
Ousaria te olhar, ousaria te ver  
  
Num insuspeitável bar, pra decência não nos ver  
  
Perigoso é te amar, doloroso querer  
  
"Meu querido Draco, E agora, o que fazemos? Seu pai descobriu, e se não me deixar e seguir seu destino, vai matá-lo. Eu preciso vê-lo, preciso saber se está bem. Mas aqui estou eu, arrumando a minha mala como um estudante qualquer, fingindo que estou feliz indo para essas estúpidas férias de natal que nunca vêm na hora certa. Não que seja ruim, sabe? Os Weasleys são muito legais de me receber para o Natal e tudo, mas eu preferia passar o Natal no castelo com você. Tenho medo de que se for pra casa, se volte contra mim. Seu pai tem influência sobre você, e se você, por acaso, não seguir o que ele quer, pode ser morto. Não, ele não pode. Não posso perder mais uma pessoa que amo por culpa de um ser que cismou com a minha cara. Voldemort já me ameaçou em sonhos por tua causa. Já disse que me mata se eu continuar a te ver. Ele sabe, tem informantes dentro de Hogwarts. Você bem que podia ter me encontrado aquele dia no Três Vassouras. Madame Rosmerta estava muito ocupada dando em cima do Snape para fazer perguntas sobre a sala reservada que eu iria pedir. Não custava nada. Tudo bem, até custava. Estávamos correndo riscos de sermos pegos juntos, mas eu não valho a pena? Te amar é correr risco, te desejar é correr risco. Qualquer tipo de envolvimento com você que não seja do interesse deles, tanto de seu pai quanto de Voldemort é correr riscos, mas eu não vou desistir.  
  
Somos homens pra saber o que é melhor pra nós  
  
O desejo a nos punir, só porque somos iguais  
  
A Idade Média é aqui  
  
Mesmo que me arranquem o sexo, minha honra, meu prazer  
  
Te amar eu ousaria  
  
E você o que fará se orgulho nos perder?  
  
Será que as pessoas realmente pensam que nós somos imaturos? Porque além do seu pai proibir até por motivos óbvios, já que ele é partidário de Voldemort e você pretenso comensal da morte, as pessoas que sabem de nós nos olham como se tivéssemos duas cabeças. E todos que sabem nos punem. Nos colocam contra a parede. Somente porque somos homens. Nós sabemos o que queremos, quer dizer... eu sei o que eu quero. Basta você decidir. E quero que saiba que aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou te amar sempre. Seja qual for a sua decisão. Só que eu não consigo mais ficar vivendo dessa maneira. Você hora me evita, hora me chama. Sei que está confuso, sem chão, mas por favor, decida-se. Eu preciso que você saiba o que quer, pra eu poder viver em paz. Não suporto mais toda essa indecisão, toda essa incerteza, todo esse orgulho. Você pode ser sonserino, ser Malfoy, ser o que você quiser, mas esse orgulho vai acabar com essa nossa relação que começou de maneira tão bonita. Pense nisso. Eu quero que você seja você mesmo por alguns instantes, e resolva o que quer. Espero que você decida nessas duas semanas.  
  
O que eu sinto, meu Deus, é tão forte!  
  
Até pode matar  
  
O teu pai já me jurou de morte  
  
Por eu te desviar  
  
Se os boatos criarem raízes  
  
Ousarias me olhar, ousarias me ver  
  
Dois meninos num vagão e o mistério do prazer  
  
Perigoso é me amar, obscuro querer  
  
O que sinto, Draco, é tão grande. Eu estou parecendo uma menina sentimentalóide, mas não posso te dizer de outra maneira. Quero te colocar tudo de uma vez, meus pensamentos e sentimentos, e deixar que você decida. Que você resolva nosso futuro. Você sabe que seu pai já me mandou um berrador, não sabe? Pois é. Ele disse que se me ver com você vai me matar. Quer dizer, nada mais aceitável vindo do seu pai, mas temo que ele mate a você também. Existem boatos que Voldemort invadirá Hogwarts no dia de volta do feriado. Pense no que aconteceu no trem de volta. Pense em tudo que vivemos juntos e também no que ainda podemos viver. Independente da sua decisão, vamos lutar juntos pela Ordem, não vamos? É perigoso que você não venha para a luz. Voldemort já disse que não tolerará mais nenhum espião. Ele quase matou Snape da última vez. Tome cuidado em qualquer movimento.  
  
Somos grandes para entender, mas pequenos para opinar  
  
Se eles vão nos entender é mais fácil condenar  
  
Ou noivados para fingir  
  
Mesmo que chegue o momento que eu não esteja mais aqui  
  
E meus osso virem adubo  
  
Você pode me encontrar no avesso de uma dor  
  
Somos grandes para receber a confiança de Dumbledore, fomos fortes para contar a ele o que estava acontecendo. Então porque temos que ser fracos para tomar nossas próprias decisões? Porque temos que depender dos outros? Sabia que seu pai vai te dar duas opções de noivas. Ele quer que você me esqueça. Provavelmente a guerra vais estourar essa semana ou a próxima, então se eu morrer, quero que saiba que eu te amo muito.  
  
No clarão do luar, espero  
  
Cá nos braços do mar me entrego  
  
Quanto tempo levar, quero saber se você  
  
É tão forte que nem lá no fundo irá desejar  
  
Draco, você tem uma semana exatamente para me responder essa carta. Seja para sim o para não, porque se você não responder, eu vou aparatar para a praia mais próxima e me entregarei ao mar. Preciso da sua resposta. Estarei na Toca. Você faça o que quiser, mas me responda. E, por favor, diga a seu pai que ele faça o que ele bem entender, eu não vou desistir nunca de você. Espero sua resposta.  
  
Para sempre seu, TE AMO,  
Harry Potter"  
  
E com isso, uma lágrima caiu da face de Draco. Ele havia decidido o que faria.  
  
FIM  
  
Na.: Quero agradecer a My, que me deu a letra da música.  
  
Na2.: E então, gostaram? Se sim, deixem rewiews, se não me xinguem. Mas deixem rewiews!!!!! Bjnhus, Jessy Snape!!!! 


End file.
